Terry McGinnis
Terrence "Terry" McGinnis '''was the successor of Bruce Wayne as Batman. Biography Batman Begins Born to Warren McGinnis and the elder brother of Matt McGinnis, Terry McGinnis was a typical high school kid. Asking Dana Tan out one day, one the way home they were accosted by the Jokerz gang. To lead the criminals away from Dana, Terry led them on a motorcycle chase out of Neo Gotham but to the doors of Wayne Manor. Luckily, Bruce Wayne was outside then and helped Terry dispatch the Jokerz. Helping Bruce into the mansion and with his meds, Terry found the Batcave and discovered the old man to have been the original Batman. Accosted by Bruce, Terry was thrown out of the manor. Returning home, Terry was shocked to find his father murdered. Broken inside, Terry rushed back to Wayne Manor and demanded Bruce help him find the killer. Refused by Bruce, Terry stole the Batsuit and suited up as Batman. Forcing a reluctant Bruce to help him, Batman caught his father's killer and for his performance, was allowed to continue on as the Dark Knight. While in school, Terry developed a close friendship with Maxine Gibson and later revealed his identity as Batman to her. One of Batman's most dangerous enemies was Inque, whom he was only able to defeat using her weakness of water. Batman also defeated Shriek, Spellbinder and Rewire. Asked by Bruce to start documenting his cases, Terry started researching his mentor's old cases. Finally documenting his cases, Terry was shocked when Bruce became frustrated with him. Informed by a visiting Barbara Gordon of Bruce's failure with Tim Drake, Terry realized Bruce's anger came from Drake's case file being open on the computer. Deciding to earn Bruce's respect by solving case and finding out where Tim Drake disappeared to, Terry attacked Club Purple for underworld information. Learning from Terminal that the long-deceased Joker could have had something to do with it, Terry decided to look for the clown prince. Checking the funeral home where the madman was cremated, Batman was confronted by a very much alive Joker. Realizing it was just an imposter and one of the Jokerz, Batman easily defeated the small-time gangster. When Abel Cuvier and his Splicers began to terrorize the people of Gotham City through their genetic manipulation, Batman attacked and defeated the mad doctor. Batman also joined the next incarnation of the Justice League, which was led by Superman. After Brother Eye attacked the Global Peace Agency and their mother went missing, Terry allowed Matt to be taken in by Nora Boxer, but still took care of him when he could. With the Justice League eradicated by Brother Eye, Batman and Micron engaged in guerrila warfare against Brother Eye. After Shriek escaped from prison, Batman began to scuffle with his enemy in the middle of Neo Gotham, but was faced with saving some kids on a bridge that the villain destroyed. Rescuing the kids, Batman was stunned to see that they were Matt's friends and that his brother was buried beneath the rubble. Quickly rescuing his brother, Batman hauled him off to the hospital. Meeting Matt, Terry decided to take responsibility for his brother's injuries and revealed himself as Batman. Before the two could discuss it further, though, an air raid siren alerted Terry to Brother Eye having had managed to infiltrate Gotham, prompting him to quickly fly off. Rewire Fighting off several of Brother Eye's Bugs and Seeds, Terry was eventually gravely injured and forced to retreat. Wounded and collected by Spellbinder, Terry was hypnotized and made subservient. Informed by Spellbinder that he needed the batteries to stay alive, Terry began believing himself to be Davis Dusk and Rewire while seeing Spellbinder as an old lady he called Mrs. Shelby. To try and find a battery, Rewire went and attacked a tech dealer and although he tortured him, left him alive. Leaving the shop, Rewire was attacked by the new Batman but their fight ended inconclusively. After the Justice League returned and started to rebuild Neo Gotham and the rest of the world, Rewire communicated with Spellbinder about their plans changing now that the rest of the superheroes had returned. Breaking into STAR Labs, Rewire tried to steal some more batteries but was again attacked by Batman. Learning that the tech dealer had died, Rewire vehemently denied being a murderer and using his still active psionic link to the Batsuit, defeated Batman. After taking the power batteries to spellbinder, Rewire retreated to a funeral home where he was once again attacked by Batman. Continuing to claim innocence int he death of the dealer, Rewire used his psionic link to defeat Batman once more but with the fight having had weakened him was forced to find safety with Spellbinder. Fully believing himself to be Davis Dusk, due to Spellbinder's cotnrol, Terry fully assumed the man's life and continued to see Rewire as an elderly woman, Doris Shelby. Weakened and falling further into Spellbinder's manipulations, Rewire accepted the contract on Batman's life. Despite not wanting to, Rewire attacked Commissioner Barbara Gordon while under Spellbinder's control but was kicked in the face and unmasked. Falling further and further under Spellbinder's hypnosis, Rewire shocked and kidnapped the commissioner. Taking the commissioner to Blackgate Prison and allowing her to be hypnotized, Rewire attacked Batman when he arrived. Forcing Batman to fight without the Batsuit, Rewire was again unmasked and attacked the caped crusader with the intention of murdering him. Very quickly though, Rewire realized that he was no murderer and refused to follow through on the act. As he began to fall into Spellbinder's mesmerism again, though, the operation was crashed by the Batplane and a young boy who claimed to be Rewire's brother. Seeing the boy as a demon, Rewire attacked him just as Batman attacked Spellbinder. With Spellbinder's control loosening, Rewire eventually recognized his brother and himself as Terry McGinnis. Realizing the new Batman was a youthful Tim Drake, Terry was taken back to the Batcave where he learned of Future's End and how the Eye War finished. Allowed to return to the role of Batman by Tim, Terry realized the gift he had been given and quickly put on the Batsuit. Batman Once More Hopping back into action as Batman, Terry went after the first enemies he had ever faced: the Jokerz. Realizing they had changed, Batman discovered his enemies to have become more militant and organized in his absence. Capturing them, Terry delivered the gangsters to the police only for them to die of Joker Venom. Returning home to Matt, Terry was informed by Maxine that Dana Tan had been kidnapped by the Jokerz. Quickly suiting up, Batman headed for Jokerz Town but was attacked a gangster juiced up on Venom. Buried under piles of rubble, Batman used explosive charges to escape and attack the gangster. Finding himself unfocused and unprepared, Batman was too out of practice to fight back properly. Destroying the gangster's Venom tank, Batman barely defeated the juiced up menace. Confronted by dozens of Jokerz, Terry found himself outnumbered and used an electric charge to neutralize them but was still being swarmed. Using his rocket boosters, Batman hastily retreated and headed off to the Batcave, admitting to Maxine and Matt he was unready to return. Disheartened that he was unable to do the job, Terry admitted that he couldn't do the job as Batman and revealed his Jokerz disguise to Matt and Maxine. Abilities A skilled athlete, Terry was trained by Bruce Wayne himself and possessed the most powerful fighting methods in the world. He was a skilled soldier, being a master of disguise and excellent with using technology. Much of his fighting style also depended on the enhanced abilities, including short-term flight, provided to him by his suit. Terry was very forward minded, preferring to act rather than play detective. The magnetic field that connected Terry to his Batsuit and gave him many enhanced abilities was tied up to his Batsuit, if recklessly unwinded, Terry could be killed easily. End Future '''Terrence "Terry" McGinnis, affectionately called McG by Plastique, was the Batman of the End Future. His quest to stop that future from ever occuring came to be known as Futures End. Unlike other Batmen, Terry did not consider himself a detective, but rather a soldier. Whilst Bruce Wayne had Alfred the butler, Terry was equipped with A.L.F.R.E.D., an AI created by Wayne to mimic the functions of the original Alfred for Futures End. In order to properly use ALFRED, Terry relied on some certain cybernetic advancements. One of these included a magnetic field which connected him to his Batsuit by being linked into his spine. Despite being a more direct figure, Terry was just as honourable as the Batmen before him. Raised a soldier, Terry's entire upbringing gave him only one purpose in life: to stop Brother Eye. While this mission initially consumed Terry's entire purpose, as Futures End dragged on, Terry slowly began to open up and humanize. His relationship with Plastique began to show him what he had ultimately been missing for the majority of his life and gave him a newfound purpose in regards to stopping Brother Eye. Biography Born to Warren McGinnis and the elder brother of Matt McGinnis, Terry did not have any semblance of a normal childhood due to the fighting against Brother Eye. Taken in by Bruce Wayne to help for the fight for justice, Terry soon replaced him as Batman, using a more sleek suit that covered his entire body and gave him slight flight capabilities. Taking time to familiarize himself with the history of the Batman, Terry took particular note in the deceased Tim Drake, who had spent time as Red Robin before his untimely death. During this time, Terry fought Inque. As Terry became Bruce's lieutenant, the new Batman led a small pocket of superheroes in their fight against the apocalypse. When Grifter and Amethyst failed to unhook Brother Eye from the Firestorm Matrix, Terry attempted to send Bruce back in time. However, his mentor was soon mortally injured and Terry himself was forced to take the Time Band and undertake the quest of Futures End. Due to his specifications being different than those of Bruce's, Batman missed the point where Bruce and Mr. Terrific created Brother Eye. Arriving five years too late, Terry changed the mission into ensuring Brother Eye stayed silent. He was quickly attacked by the cyborg body of Plastique, who had travelled back with him. Deciding to start off by infiltrating Mr. Terrific's Terrifitech Tower, Terry fought a few guards but was ultimately forced to retreat and slum around the tower, posing as a homeless man. Terry was present at the unveiling of the uSphere. Later, Terry began to spy on Coil, the Key and Plastique, learning of their intentions to break into the Terrifitech Tower. While spying, he was confronted by Terrific, with whom he had a fight. This fight forced Terry to retreat once security arrived, resulting in Terrific acquiring the Plastique cyborg body. Deciding to break in once more to the Terrifitech Tower, Terry realized that if he joined the Key's heist team, he could insure Brother Eye's deactivation. Therefore, he followed the heist team to the Wounded Duck to approach them. Managing to successfully recruit the three, Terry led them out of the Wounded Duck after being confronted by the bar's owner, Cal Corcoran, whom he recognized from Bruce's records as Tim Drake. Later formulating a plan with Key, Coil and Plastique, after Terrific exposed Terry, he was betrayed by his team and knocked out. After Coil and Key tried to kill him, Terry fought back, with only Plastique wanting Terry on the heist team. Eventually, after threatening to use herself as a bomb, Plastique managed to convince all four to work with each other. Thus, they quickly planned everything out and headed to the tunnels below the Terrifitech Tower to perform the heist. There, Terry hacked into Terrifitech systems to uncover the location of Brother Eye while also planning another heist in which he would hack NORAD's rocket systems and take out the satellite. Knowing that he could not let Key and Coil illegally sell the uSphere, Terry tripped the alarms and had those two apprehended. Finding Plastique breaking down in front of her own cyborg, Terry allowed her to go free with him. Escaping, Terry revealed to her the horror of the End Future and found himself with a sidekick for the first time. After having ALFRED analyze the data, Terry realized the futility of hacking NORAD as Brother Eye had moved it's intelligence from the satellite to the location of Cadmus Island. Despite knowing that his allegiance with Plastique could compromise the future, Terry began to find himself growing infatuated with her and continued their partnership. Realizing that no such compromization could come from a teamup with Tim Drake, who was destined to die, Terry set out to recruit him and started exploring his apartment. It was here that Terry was attacked by the original Batman, faced with having to fight his mentor in the latter's prime, Terry quickly found he needed the assistance of Plastique. Heading to Times Square to witness the launch of the uSphere, Terry and Plastique began to grow even closer together. After hearing of Cadmus Island's destruction, Terry, certain that Brother Eye survived, began to scan New York for presence of the AI. Just as he found the AI to have retreated into Terrifitech, ALFRED shut down. Horrified to see the Bat-Joker cyborg chasing Plastique, Terry rescued her only to be intercepted by the Batman. Taking Plastique to a vantage point above the Wounded Duck, Terry realized that the Bat-Joker was an assassin sent by Brother Eye from the End Future. While waiting for Tim Drake, Terry and Plastique's relationship reached an intimate level, with him losing his virginity to her. Shortly after doing so, Tim returned to the Wounded Duck and just as Terry approached him, he was once again attacked by the Bat-Joker. After temporarily stopping the Bat-Joker, Terry was forced to reveal the End Future to the Batman, sending Plastique with the original Dark Knight and Tim Drake to stop Brother Eye. Despite trying to lead the Bat-Joker on a chase, the Jokerborg eventually caught up to Terry as the Brainiac God had blocked Manhattan off from the rest of New York. With ALFRED reactivating, Terry was able to use Brainiac's spheres to defeat the Jokerborg, but just as he did so, the modern day Brother Eye activated and declared itself the savior of Manhattan. Shocked, Terry made his way towards the Terrifitech Tower where the reactivated Plastique cyborg was about to kill Tim Drake. Ironically, it was not Terry who stopped the Plastique cyborg, but Plastique herself. In the Terrifitech Tower, Terry managed to convince Tim that Brother Eye was the priority, not the Brainiac God. After doing so, the Brother Eye of the present confronted Terry, prompting him to give the Time Band to Ray Palmer. Attacked by the Bat-Joker once more, Batman's armour was unable to prevent him from surviving the bullets. In his final moments, however, Terry finally destroyed the Jokerborg and told Tim Drake to stop Brother Eye. His dying wish, Batman passed away looking into Plastique's eyes. 666 Future In the 666 Future, Terry was born as the genetically overtaken son of Damian Wayne. In this alternate and seemingly prevented timeline, Terry was not born in the early 2020s, but rather the early 2030s and instead of becoming Batman by 2048, had started his training in 2048. In 2060, Terry had taken over as Batman and started to fight a malignant gang known as the Jokerz. Earth 12 On Earth 12, Terry McGinnis had a similar history to that of the End Future. Trained by Bruce Wayne to be the new Batman, Terry protected Gotham City. History diverged, however, as Brother Eye was never a presence on Earth 12. Instead, Terry joined the Justice League Beyond and led it as Batman, protecting not only Gotham, but his entire universe. Category:Superhero Category:Batman Family Category:End Future